Ghost Eyes
by Yosokage
Summary: Naruto a little boy finds he has a dojutsu that allows him to see ghosts. After he finds this out, this information is leaked and people come after him. Not to mention he has to go to the acadamy and deal with a stuck up prick! Join us on the story that is Ghost Eyes
1. Prolouge

**I own only the OCs and some terms NOT naruto, don't get on my back about it.**

Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki is a young boy in the village Konohagure no Eato or the Village Hidden in the leaves. He is a mistreated boy who has a fairly positive attitude about life in public, however when he is alone he has a fairly sad attitude. He is followed around by spirits, one in particular, this spirit wears a white trench coat and Naruto is fairly sure that it is boy ale by the body type. He also seems to be followed by other spirits, like one wearing red armor, another wearing blue armor, or the one that wears a white jacket with strange designs on the bottom of the coat. He didn't know who they are but they seem to ward away the other mean people so he didn't bother them. They kept their distance from him and didn't bother him. Nobody else saw them, he knew because he once asked someone about them a they said that no one was there.

Some times he would stare at them and they'd stare back. Some times they'd start walking toward him and then they'd stop.

**I DARE YOU TO GUESS WHO THE GHOSTS ARE. JUST TRY IT.**

**Review Plz**


	2. Chapter 1

**I own only the OCs and some terms NOT naruto, don't get on my back about it.**

Chapter 1

Young Naruto was walking through the village streets at night when some drunken men suddenly saw him. In their drunken stupor they could not keep the emotions that they held back (kinda iffy), and as a result started to follow Naruto around, now nor a normal child the adults would step in and get the drunks to stop but this was Naruto so the adults could care less or they might even join the men in their "activities" with him. As Naruto rounded a corner the drunks sped up.

*HALF AN HOUR LATER*

The drunks ahead finally managed to catch the "demon brat" and were just starting to beat him. They were yelling about how he was a demon and he should leave and that he killed their family. One Shinobi was about to start to use a kunai when it was knocked out of his hand by Another kunai, specifically a three pointed kunai. Suddenly a man wearing a haori with flames on the said "I'm sorry Gentlemen but, I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to get away before I lose my temper." One of the men in the crowd yelled "IS THIS SOME KINDA JOKE, THE YONDAIME DEFENDING HIS MURDERER!" To this a man in red armor stepped out of the shadows and calmly answered with a smile "I would listen this man can have quite a temper sometimes, just ask my brother." Another man jumped of the roof and said " that one time brother you should just forget about it" one last man in a white cloak stepped out from the shadows which you could not see his face, only his body, showing he had a sword strapped to his side and was carrying a staff of some sort. He said " Aren't we getting off track here, look just get away from the boy and we'll leave you alone." They all started to leak quite a lot of killer intent at the villagers, who with having enough "incentive" ran off.

Upon seeing these men Naruto who ahead been awake the whole time asked timidly "Who are you?"

**Review Plz**

**Thank you for winning the contest of guessing... Panthertg,A.S-sama, and Enlace. Byeeee.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello this is for ghost eyes and I'm sorry that I took so long on this but,t I'll make it up to you longer chapters or more updates, but I'll need help deciding.**

* * *

Last time

Who are you? Naruto said scared of these men.

* * *

"Well, I am under the code name of The Sixth or just six, and the Blondie is who we call Arashi which is also a codename, the one in red armor is Pillar, and he is the voice of reason mainly, and the no fun guy in blue armor is Azul." Said the man in a white trench coat now identified as Sixth. "And you little boy have a big destiny to fill but that is for another time." and with that Red knocked him out with a quick chop to the back of the neck

The next day-

Young Naruto Uzumaki woke up in his apartment, more specifically his room, and he remembered he was out last night and then it got all blurry in his mind, but he knew that he didn't come home last night or at least without help. Sometimes the masked nin that followed him around would take him home after he was abused, but he was almost positive that it wasn't them who took him home. "Why should we help train him we could get him in trouble with the gods" he heard through the door. He yelled "Who's there!" He saw the door open slowly and saw Six and Arashi standing next to each other with very wide smiles on their faces and their hands behind their backs. Six said " How ya doing..." Arashi then said " How much did you hear of that?". He was elbowed in the side by six for him not properly introducing himself, forgetting to himself.

Now naruto's apartment was a small home with a bed room, a kitchen, and a main living space with very little furniture in the apartment as a whole, it was generally kept in a mess or as Naruto calls it "organized chaos" which resulted in the people in his apartment to clean it (mainly Azul) and this is what confused him 'Don't people normally mess up my apartment?' he wondered. Six said " Get up we need to talk." And left the room.

**Hey sorry for the short chapter just having some problems with my electronics**

**don't forget to reveiw!**


End file.
